


Perlinia

by Noir3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Magic, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir3/pseuds/Noir3
Summary: Rumors of an app are going around school, they say whoever plays in the midst of the night go missing. So are they true or false? Well, we're about to find out. Welcome to Perlinia a world of magic and advanced technology, this story follows the misadventures five friends as they explore this bizarre and wonderful world.





	Perlinia

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, it's been a while since I've posted anything. This is a collection of thoughts and ideas that I've finally put into a story, it uses some characters from my other fics but this is them in their original (non-altered) states. So please enjoy this weird story that I've been considering for quite some time now! (Tags are subject to change overtime)

Life isn't fair, I first realized this a long time ago while I was playing one of my favourite games. We're born into this world without a choice of how we want to grow up. Sure my childhood was good, loving parents, supportive siblings, but... it's just so boring!. I often find myself wondering if other universes truly exist, and how much I'd love to have a chance to live in one of the universes form my video games, sure most of them are dangerous and could kill me at any second but it's be totally worth the excitement! ...Well, my mom is tell me to go to bed, another day of average life tomorrow... joy.

There's a rumor going around my school, related to the disappearing students cases. They say it's all linked to this new game on the app market, if you play it in a special location in the city at night they say you'll get kidnapped or something. But my hyperactive imagination can't help but think there's more to it, because what's weirder is that no one can recall any of the missing students, like at all. All that's known is that they're definitely missing... whoever they were. Of course though, being the excitement seeker I am I dug around online and found out the 'special location' is under the tree of the tallest hill in the outskirts of the city, the game in question is called Perlinia. Tonight I plan on doing just as the rumors instructed.

I wait until my house is silent, well almost silent. All I have with me are my phone and a small bag with some snacks in it. Currently my only obstacle is my dad who is watching TV in the living room, as long as I stay quiet I should be able to sneak by. I creep down the stairs and peer around the corner, luckily my dad is too focused on the TV to notice me so I'm able to slip by easily. It's a good thing our front door is pretty much on the other side of our house or I'd get caught by now for sure, I slip out the door like a ninja and now I'm golden! The area I'm supposed to go to isn't actually too far away if I head there by train.

I grab the last train to the relative area I'm heading, lots of adults are giving me an odd look which quite frankly I find a bit rude, I mean do I really look that young? Oh well, I quickly exit the train and finally head towards my direction without having to make a stop. It's funny really, I've never the seen the city this late at night before. The bright neon lights daze me as I walk, The looks I keep getting from strangers only strengthen my anxiety of just how out of place I am, but I have to continue on. Gradually my surroundings get quieter and quieter as I head farther out of the city until all I hear are the chirping pf crickets. I come up to the tree I'm supposed to play the game under, there's an eerie feeling that I just can't help but shake.

I pull out my phone and to my surprise the game is already open. "What the hell...?" I say to myself, I definitely don't remember opening it. I shrug as I make my way through the menu's, y'know account set up and stuff. I pause for a moment as I reach a character creation screen, I huff a little bit as I go to work with it. I'm completely caught off guard by just how many options there are for everything, given that this is just an app it's incredible really. I almost jump as I realized it's ten minutes past midnight, I can't remember when I left home but I have very little concern for that now. I press the finish button to confirm my character, and then the my screen fades to black signaling that it's starting. *Wait, I didn't get to name my character!* But that thought is quickly drawn out of my head as my phones screen gets blindingly bright. So much so that I have to cover my eyes, I never knew that it could even get this bright! Wait, I don't think it actually can, this must be-! But my thoughts are cut off as I feel nothing underneath me.

When I can open my eyes again I see nothing but blue, and a harsh wind blowing against me. Hold on... I'm falling! I panic at my realization, having absolutely no idea how high up I am I fear I might die on impact. Eventually through my wailing about I see the ground quickly coming to greet me, I let out what I believe to be my last scream as I brace for impact. I hit the ground violently, but it... doesn't hurt? My vision is woozy and doubled but I can barely manage to tell I'm safe on the ground. After mentally recovering I try to stand but wobble a little bit, everything aches forcing me to keel over. As I look at the ground long locks of hair fall into my vision, they startle me at first and it takes me minute to realize, "Is this my hair...?" I ask myself, no that's impossible my hair isn't red! But when I try to pull on it pain emits itself from my scalp, it's mine... In other ways I feel different too, just what the heck is going on here?!

"I think they fell over here..." I suddenly hear a voice not too far away from me, soon after I hear bushes rustle and the sound of footsteps. 

This might be a stupid idea but; "Hello?" I call out, almost immediately surprised by my own voice, it sounds deeper and more adult like. I snap out of my thoughts as a girl pops out of the bushes in front of me, she looks almost as surprised as I am to see her. Upon further inspection she's pretty cute I have to admit. She has long raven black hair, but her eyes are quite odd. It takes me a second to realize they're pink! 

"Are you the one who I saw falling from the sky?" She asks me, her voice is pitched but masculine in a way. 

I stumble over my words before I can reply, "Uh, maybe? I dunno... I don't know what's happening..." I whimper. 

She looks very concerned now, "Well, you took quite the fall. And I can't say it's not entirely suspicious, I've never seen a Narkata around here before." She says now looking at me with suspicion.

Narkata? What on earth is that? I think to myself. "Um... I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a... Narkata?" I ask a little timidly.

The girl takes a step back, "What do you mean what's a Narkata? You! You're a Narkata!" She explains sounding a little confused.

"What? No, I'm a human!" I try to explain, just as I do this I tilt my head and feel a little wight shift around on my head.

"If you're a human how to explain your ears and tail?" She asks me. What? What's she talking about now? My ears are... gone?! I feel the sides of my head but nothing is there! 

The girl must read the panic on my face because she walks closer to me and asks; "You're obviously not from around here, are you?" 

"Oh what gave you that idea?! Look, I have no idea where I am... or... why I suddenly have a tail! And... cat ears?!" I slur as a reach around my body. "But the last thing I remember was playing a game on my phone and then falling! ...Oh you must think I'm crazy..." I admit.

"Eh, only a little bit." She says with a slight grin, "I swear I've read a story about this before... oh well. You obviously need a friend, and I'd be more than happy to show you around if you really are from the sky!" She obviously teases.(edited)  
I sigh, with no choice but to accept her suddenly cheery offer, "Yeah, alright. by the way, what's your name?" I ask her as we start walking.

"Oh me? The names Serika, local vigilante." She says with a toothy grin that I can't help but smile back at, "And you?" 

Her question makes me stop, "My name? My name is... uh..." My name?? My name is! What? Why can't I remember my name!? "I... don't know..." I admit.

Serika whirls around, "What?! You forgot that too??" She blurts out, I nearly wince at her reaction.

"N-no..." I confirm, suddenly she gets a curious grin on her face.

"I'll give you name then!" She says happily, I tilt my head and she starts rambling, "You're a Narkata... so I'll give you a Narkatan name... Oh! How about Nethras!" She leans close to me.

I think for a moment, "Yeah... I like it!" I agree.

"Great!!" She cheers, "Let's go to my grandmas house, she can fill you in on everything to need to know!" I smile as she pulls me along, I have a feeling I'm in for one hell of a time. Even so, at the time I didn't realize. This was the start of my new life, and the start of her journey with her first friend.

\------------------------------

We walk for a while through the forest, the trees become more dense and some even have crystals growing on them! I look around in awe, it's easy to tell we're in the deeper part of the forest now, as I can clearly tell it's still daylight out but it's rather dark thanks to the all the trees. "It shouldn't be too much farther." Serika says back to me as she walks on ahead. I pause as a family of glowing butterfly's crosses my path, *this place is beautiful* I can't help but think to myself.

"So you live all the way out here?" I ask her curiously, she doesn't really seem the type to be cooped up in a forest like this.

"Yup, all my life." She replies, "It's just me and my grammie." She adds as clears away some bushes, "Ah, here we are!" She says gesturing to a clearing, near the center was a house surrounded by a whimsical garden. in truth I expected a small hut at most but this place was three stories high!

"Wow..." I say under my breath, Serika smiles at me and walks along a path that looks to be make out of multicoloured crystal stones. "You... really live here?" I ask spinning around.

"Yup!" She softly giggles at my reaction. "Grandma should be just inside." She says as she opens the door, revealing a small foyer. "Grandma I'm home! And I brought company!" She calls out. 

A second later I hear a voice from the same floor, "I'm in the kitchen!" The voice says a little rhythmically, Serika heads in the direction of what I assume to be the kitchen and I follow her there. Now in the kitchen it looks a lot more like a witches den from a fantasy movie or something, near the back was a woman with long purple and blue hair stirring something in a cauldron. She turns around to face us, I was expecting an older woman but she actually looks quite young, "My my, it isn't everyday we get a visitor." She say directed towards me, she takes a curious glance and asks; You are the one we watched fall form the sky yes?"

It takes a moment for her question to sink in, "U-uh, yeah... I'm the one who fell form the sky." I reply nervously.

The woman lets out a chuckle, "I am Valerie, but you can call me grandma if you wish." She smiles sweetly. "I take it by your posture and attitude you have no idea what's going on yes?"

Her question stuns me, how did she know that? does this sort of thing happen often here or something? "Yeah... actually, the only thing I currently remember is waking up in the sky and thinking I was going to die." I answer, Valerie takes a step closer to me now.

"Yes yes, I see now. Your body is not your own you know, or rather the one you're used to..." She says cryptically. 

"What do you mean grandma? What's going on?" Serika asks, sounding as confused as I feel.

Valerie turns back to the cauldron before responding, "It would seem this boy here is not of our world, yes... he's from a different one, but which one I cannot know the answer." She shakes her head.

"N-now hold on a minute!" I blurt out, "How do you know this?!" Was I really do believe her? I mean, it would explain not being able to remember anything from before I woke up but still.

Valerie simply chuckles, "A woman has her secrets. What's that supposed to mean??

"Well... whatever the case, it looks like you'll be stuck here for a while." Serika shrugs, "But don't worry, you can stay with us!" She assures. Honestly, I still have questions, but in that moment I realize just how exhausted i feel. 

I let a deep sigh, "I... thank you." Is all I can manage to say.

"You look quite tired dear, you should rest. I'll go prepare a bed for you." Valerie says and goes to leave the room, but turns around once in the archway, "By the way dear, what is your name?" She asks.

"Um, Nethras." I answer, Serika smiles at me.

"Very well, I'll be back momentarily." Valerie says and exits the room.

Serika turns to me, "Nethras, I-" She gets cut off as Valerie enters the room again.

"Ok all done!" She says with a wide grin. W-what?! That was fast...

Both me and Serika look surprised for a moment, "O-ok, thanks..." I reply as I turn back to Serika to hear what she has to say.

"Oh, no it's ok. It can wait until tomorrow go get some rest." She waves me off. I simply nod and head up the stairs, I come to the top floor and open a door that leads to a small circular room. To the side is a bed and nightstand in front of a rather large window, I close the curtains and prepare to sleep. I didn't expect it but I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

\------------------------------

"Hey, did you hear? Another student went missing!"

"Oh goodness, do they actually know who it was this time?"

"No... no one does. This is just getting weirder and weirder..."

"Ooooh, I hope I'm not next..."


End file.
